This project will utilize laboratory research methodology to evaluate the disinhibiting effect that ethanol and other commonly abused drugs may have on human behavior which is suppressed by punishment. On the basis of findings from animal behavioral pharmacology experiments, it is predicted that secobarbital and ethanol will disinhibit responding suppressed by punishment, while d-amphetamine will not have this effect. The project will utilize drug-sensitive baselines of schedule-controlled vocal behavior (discursive speaking) in normal human volunteers to study behavioral drug effects. Studies will compare effects of three drugs on speaking maintained by point-delivery and suppressed by point-loss or by electric-shock punishment in isolated individuals and on speaking suppressed by punishment in a dyadic social interaction situation. Patterns of voluntary ethanol consumption in a situation involving punishment delivery will also be studied. The generality of findings to a population of abstinent alcoholic criminal offenders will also be assessed. These studies will contribute to a better understanding of the role of behavioral disinhibition in the reinforcing efficacy of abused drugs.